Unseen Places
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. Watanuki finally gets a day off and decides to spend it relaxing after school. However, it seems her relaxing starts a little early and a pair of eyes watch her even when she doesn't really want to be seen. Fluff.


A/N: ZareEraz here! This is just a fic I decided to write since I haven't published in a little bit and thought you readers would like something to chew on while I work on Addiction! Enjoy! :3

Unseen Places

Watanuki finally had the day off! She'd received a call from Yuko in the morning (four in the morning to be exact) and while that didn't make the girl a happy camper to be woken up from her glorious dream about Wari, she was excited when the witch told her she could take the day off because she was going on a quick trip and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. Watanuki was so happy when Yuko suddenly hung up that she jumped out of her futon and shouted for joy…which woke up her upstairs neighbors and the couple banged on the floor and yelled at her to shut up.

"Sorry!" Watanuki shouted up and apology and then giggled ecstatically. The seer was so excited that she got up that instant, dressed in her summer uniform, pulled her hair up in her customary pony tail, and started making bentos for lunch. She ended up doing hiyayakko (cold tofu sprinkled with soy, chopped herbs and ginger), okonomiyaki (a pancake-like dish which she filed with pork, green peas and bean sprouts), and buta no kakuni (braized pork belly simmered in a broth of sake, mirin, soy sauce with just a dash of salt – and the girl's mouth watered when the delicious fat fell off the tender meat) for lunch with all her extra energy and then starting doing a little happy dance to get rid of the last of her excited jitters. By the time she was all ready for school, it was seven o'clock and the girl packed up her lunches in a purple wrapping cloth and headed out the door.

She took her time walking to school today, enjoying the morning and the prospect of relaxing later that day. The city was fully awake already with the busy sounds of cars hollering in the distance, but out in the residential areas of Tokyo, the day had only just started like a good long yawn. Watanuki took a deep breath of early summer and smiled brightly again. She watched the sun crawl higher and higher, turning the dim blue color of the sky into a bright blue surrounded by fluffy white clouds. _Today is going to be great!_ It was rare for the raven to be so positive about the entire day, and it was a nice change from her usually pessimistic and grumpy mood. That is, until she walked past her boyfriend's temple and heard his signature greeting.

"Oi." Doumeki was sweeping the temple's grounds in a short kimono and loose pants, the broom held in one hand as he put the other hand on his hip. He gave the girl and even stare and waited for her outburst, completely expecting a freak out, even on this nice morning. And he got one.

"GAH! How many times to I have to tell you that my name is NOT-" Watanuki started to screech at that last part so Doumeki cut her off before she could break his eardrums.

"Help me." That shut up the girl's angry rant and opened another part of her personality: the moody mood.

"And why should I?" She grumped, folding her arms with a huff and turning away from the archer. "You're already almost done anyway."

"You've got nowhere to be yet." Doumeki said, watching as his comment got the girl to peek at him from the corner of her eye. He held out an extra broom and dust pan which almost seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I have school to go to." She replied haughtily.

"There's still time. You're early." Doumeki said back.

"Fine!" Watanuki through her hands up in the air and set down her bag and the bentos near the gate so she could pick them up when they left for school, snatched the broom out of her boyfriend's hand and gave him an awful glare with her mismatched eyes. But she got to work anyway, sweeping the right side of the temple's courtyard while Doumeki did the left side.

Watanuki cleaned with a fury, kicking up piles of dirt and sticks and brushing them into the garbage bag Doumeki had given her. She watched the archer out of the corner of her eye and was always amazed at how much he got done while looking like he was going at his own pace. Doumeki had that air about him that said "I do things in my own time" or "I'm stead and slow" but he was keeping up with Watanuki's furious pace as she watched his back. That spurred the girl to move even faster as she swept along the fence, trying to finish before Doumeki like they were racing (when they really weren't). The girl moved so fast that she reached the back of the temple where the pond and winding stone paths were a long time before Doumeki would get there. The girl stopped for a moment to look at the pond and the beautiful hydrangeas blooming all along the fences. _This is the pond that Haruka took such good care of_ , she remembered that Doumeki had told her that once. Watanuki set her broom down after looking right and left to make sure Doumeki couldn't see her slacking off and took a walk down one of the paths that wound around the small pond.

Koi fish lazily swam in the clear waters of the pond, the morning sun sparkling across the ripples caused by the fish themselves. Watanuki stopped walking and placed her hands on her knees to stare into the pond and look at the tile mosaic at the bottom, her eyes wandering over the depiction of waves, fish and flowers that Haruka probably had done sometime in his life time. _He does always seem to love beautiful things and this is something I think he'd enjoy looking at again. Maybe I'll tell him about my visit the next time I see him in my dreams._ Watanuki stood up and stretched her arms above her head, placing her right hand on the elbow of her left arm to gently pull the muscles and did the same to the other side. She sighed and paused to smell the hydrangeas for a moment before looking around like she'd been doing something wrong and racing back to her broom before Doumeki caught her relaxing. She'd never give that jerk the satisfaction of seeing her smelling flowers when she could be beating him at chores. Her energy rekindled, Watanuki went back to sweeping and cleaning with a vengeance and didn't notice the slightly amused eyes watching her from around the corner.

Too bad for her, Doumeki had already seen her when the raven thought she was out of sight.

回

Watanuki and Doumeki walked to school together after the archer had given the girl a kiss on the cheek for helping out and that brightened her mood – just a little bit. The walk was not as peaceful as it had been before Watanuki had showed up at the temple because there was one more person with her now, but the silence between then was comforting as they walked along. The pair arrived at school and met up with Wari in the yard and Watanuki gave the curly-haired boy a cheerful greeting.

"Waaarrriii!~ How are you today?" The girl cooed, twirling up to her old crush and smiling brightly.

"I'm great today, Watanuki! How are you?" Wari replied, his smiled equally bright.

"I'm great today as well! Yuko gave me the day off so I'm going to spend it relaxing!" Watanuki's smile got even bigger. That bit of news was interesting to Doumeki as he stood next to his girlfriend quietly.

"That's good! You deserve a day off! Why, I don't think I've ever seen you _not_ doing something!" Wari chuckled warmly. Doumeki's lips gave a ghost of a smile, his secret satisfaction at seeing just what his classmate had just said just this morning going unnoticed.

"I do, don't I?~" Watanuki cooed.

"Hi, Doumeki!" Wari tipped his head to the side to greet the archer good morning.

"Yo." Doumeki replied, just like normal. Before anymore conversation could be had, the first bell rang and the three friends headed off to their class.

Watanuki was smiling all morning, her unusual buoyancy keeping her entertained through her lessons and the pop quiz her English teacher sprang on her class didn't even faze her. Lunch came and went with the usual arguments with Doumeki about who was supposed to be eating who's food while she grabbed his collar and shook him and Wari laughed most of the time, commenting on how funny the pair was when they played off each other and Watanuki tried to convey to the semi-clueless boy that she really was angry at her boyfriend for eating her tofu without permission and Doumeki used this opportunity to snag a piece of the raven's pork. And that opened up a whole new can of rant/lecture that lasted until the bell rang again.

Surprisingly enough, the science teacher for the period after lunch had called in sick and the whole class was told to go study in the library until the next bell. Watanuki and all of her classmates headed down to the designated study area where they were basically told to shut up and put their heads in their books. Watanuki had ended up getting shuffled into a corner by a window and far away from Wari and Doumeki. She took this breather from nagging her boyfriend and brightly nodding at everything Wari said to take a deep breath and trying to get some work done, pulling out her books and started to read. However, the two girls sitting at the table next to hers were giggling to each other and goofing off (there's always a few) and the librarian had to tell them several times to get back to work, which broke Watanuki's concentration each time. Soon the girl had no desire to do any work whatsoever and just stared at the pages of her textbook blankly. When the librarian was out of the room or in the back or something like that, Watanuki rested her hand on her palm and looked out her window.

A breeze had picked up outside and rustled the leaves on the trees. The yard was empty outside with all the students in their classes and Watanuki lazily watched the clouds pass by her for a few minutes of relative silence accompanied by the crackle of turning pages. _It would sure be nice to be out there right now. I would have loved the lunch period to be longer so we could've stayed out there longer,_ Watanuki thought, reflecting back on the nice shade the trio had sat in while eating. She sighed softly and watched the sky some more as her thoughts wandered back and forth between what she should do after school and if eating instant ramen for dinner because she didn't want to cook would go against her chef's code. And then the girls next to her giggled again and broke her lazy observations and Watanuki snapped back into work mode in surprise, hoping that the librarian hadn't seen her daydreaming and dug her head into her text books. _I'm in the corner, I'm sure nobody saw me,_ she reassured herself.

Only one pair of bronze eyes had seen her, and they were busy peeking over Doumeki's textbook.

回

Watanuki was walking home after school when she felt a pair of eyes on her. A shiver ran up her spine, but it wasn't the bad kind of shiver she got when a spirit was watching her, it was the kind that told her she was just being watched. The girl kept walking down the street, ignoring whoever it was without turning around, trying to discourage them from following her by not acknowledging them. The girl resolutely kept up her brisk pace as she made her way down the road, but that feeling that she was being watched wouldn't go away and she was pretty sure that whoever was following her wasn't going to give up that easily. And she had a sneaking suspicion who it was. The seer gave that person a few more minutes to get lost and when they didn't, she made her move. The raven smiled ruefully and burst into a fast run, sprinting down the street and around the corner to her apartment building. The girl was in the yard, in the building and up the stairs in a flash, skipping every two steps to get faster. She skid to a halt in front of her home and unlocked her door lightening fast and flew into her apartment, shutting the door behind her and kicking off her shoes.

She went back to the door, placing one ear and her hands against the wood to listen to see if that person was going to follow her here too. She quelled her heavy breathing and fast-beating heart so she could listen by taking deep, silent breathes and waited. Sure enough, her stalker had followed her right to her door and was definitely listening on the other side…if the girl knew her boyfriend well enough. Watanuki jumped back and threw her door open, trying to surprise Doumeki, but he was as unfazed as ever, standing in front of her door like he hadn't just stalked her all the way home.

"What do you want?" Watanuki snapped, folding her arms and sticking one of her hips out in annoyance.

"Tamagoyaki." Came the reply. Watanuki sighed, her whole fierce pose falling apart as she slumped her shoulders.

"Of course. Food." She murmured.

"And you." Doumeki added.

"What?" The girl's head popped up in a flash.

"You have the day off. I want to spend it with you." The archer replied, shoving his way into the girl's genkan and taking off his shoes and dropping his school bag next to hers. "It's rare that you have the whole afternoon off. It'd thought you'd like some company."

"Maybe I do want company," Watanuki replied moodily. "But it might not be your company I want!"

"Liar."

"Fine. You can stay, but you're not going to touch my manga without my permission and you're not going to complain about the side dishes I make with the tamagoyaki!"

"Fine." Doumeki said, already in Watanuki's room reading her manga on the floor.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki growled, her hands forming claws ready to kill, but the she let it go, sighing again and trudging to the kitchen to start dinner. Watanuki put on her Mokona apron and tied her hair back in a handkerchief and started cooking. As she worked, she hummed softly and wiggled her butt to her tune a few times, entertaining herself as she cracked eggs and flipped omelets one by one. Cooking made her happy most of the time (when orders from witches and fur balls weren't being shoved down her throat) and it was nice just to cook for two people (even if one of them had a void for a stomach). Then Watanuki realized that Doumeki might see her dancing and give her crap for it and stopped immediately.

But Doumeki had already poked his head around the corner and watched Watanuki's wiggling butt, an amused (if small) smile on his face. And his head snapped back into the other room when the raven looked around hurriedly to see if she'd been spotted.

"I want salmon rolls too." He called, pacifying Watanuki's fear at being seen by pretending he hadn't.

"Shove off!" She shot back, and then made the salmons rolls anyway.

When dinner was ready, Watanuki called Doumeki to the table and they ate in comfortable silence, the quiet only being broken up by their utensils clinking against their plates and Doumeki's requests for seconds, thirds and fourths. Despite her unexpected guest, Watanuki's evening was spent relaxing…only she ended up relaxing in Doumeki's arms, the archer sitting against the wall with his legs spread as the seer sat between then and read manga out loud. Doumeki wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and listened to Watanuki read, his chin resting on her head as he absently kissed her hair every once in a while. The little apartment was cut off from the world outside to both of them, their little unseen world perfect for their lazy afternoon.

回 End 回

A/N: I hope you liked it! Until next time! ;3


End file.
